


Ripples 6

by Grey (grey853)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey853/pseuds/Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A medical crisis gives Jim and Drew a chance to get better acquainted.<br/>This story is a sequel to Ripples 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripples 6

## Ripples 6

by Grey

Author's webpage: <http://grey.ravenshadow.net/>

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine, yet. 

Summary: A medical crisis gives Jim and Drew time to get acquainted. 

Notes: Thanks to Jenn aka XFreak for the edits. 

Warning: If you don't like the idea of Jim and Blair being sexually and emotionally involved with others, don't read this series. This is slightly AU and has a prominent original character. 

* * *

Ripples 6  
by Grey 

Dull pain floated in a rolling and shimmering sickness. Blair opened his eyes and shut them again quickly as his stomach heaved. 

What the hell happened? 

Turning on his side, his legs pulled up, he swallowed down the bile and tried to remember. Slowly, a fluttering of fragmented images clicked through his brain, Simmons grabbing him from behind, beefy fists slamming his face and belly, an arm choking his neck, a gun bashing in the side of his head, icy darkness. Distant and yet too real, he suffered the panic of seeing Jim in danger, the fear of failing. 

Blair swallowed, his throat dry and scratchy. It hurt to move, but he shifted to his back again, his eyes still squeezed shut to ward off the terrible spinning. Using one hand on the rail to steady himself, he fumbled for the button to raise the head of the bed. Another hand got there first and pushed the control, the motor revving and the mattress lifting his body to a higher position. 

"Jim?" 

"It's Drew. I'm right here." 

Groaning, Blair opened his eyes, his lover's face pained and frightened as he stared back. "Hey." 

"Hey, yourself." Gentle fingers combed back his hair, Drew's hand shaking. "You okay?" 

"I'm fine." 

"Sure you are. Green is your natural color." 

Smiling weakly, Blair shrugged. "Queasy is my world, man." The kind touches to his forehead and scalp continued, each tender brush softening the terrible thudding inside his skull. "Did Jim call you?" 

"He said you told him not to. Is that true?" 

"I didn't want you to worry." 

"Fuck that, Blair." Drew's face flushed, but he kept his voice low despite the tension. "I have a right to know if you're hurt. I love you. What would you think if something happened to me and nobody bothered to give a shit if you showed up?" 

"I'd be pissed." 

"Exactly." 

Blair took a deep breath, relaxing as Drew leaned forward on the rail and took his hand, petting it, stroking it as if memorizing each vein, each tendon as he traced it with his fingers. "So, how did you know I was here?" 

Drew stared off as he spoke, his voice strangely distant. "It's going to sound crazy." 

"Come on, man. Tell me." 

"I was in the greenhouse when I heard this whimpering yelp like you hear when an animal gets wounded. I knew you were in trouble. I just _knew_ it." 

"Wow." 

Meeting his eyes, Drew tilted his head. "You believe me?" 

"Of course, I believe you. There are thousands of documented cases of premonitions. Very cool." 

Drew shook his head, his brown eyes misted. "Not cool. I hated the feeling, the wash of cold all over, knowing you were hurt and in danger and I couldn't find you. I called the school and then your place and nobody knew anything. I finally went to the station." 

"The station?" 

"I met Jim." 

Biting his swollen lip, Blair studied the tight lines of his friend's face. "And?" 

"And what the hell is he thinking taking you into a situation where you could get hurt?" 

"He didn't." 

"Then how did you get hurt?" 

"I didn't follow orders." Blair turned his hand over and squeezed Drew's gently before pulling it to his chest. "Jim wanted me to stay in the truck and I didn't. I thought he was in trouble. It's my fault, not his." 

"He's a cop and he should know better. You're a student, Blair. What are you doing riding around with a cop anyway, and please, don't insult me with that doing a study on closed societies bullshit." 

"It's a long story." 

"I've got time." 

Sighing, Blair shook his head, the drawing pain through his temples and deep inside his head growing stronger. Pressure pushed at his bones, his eyes burning as his vision blurred. "Not now, man. Please. I swear I'll tell you later, but I really feel like shit." 

"Do I need to get a nurse?" 

"No, I just can't talk anymore, okay?" Blair took several long breaths, his chest tighter than before. Closing his eyes, the grey ice spread and his words merely moaned as his brain shut down, the narrowing darkness colder than snow on raw skin. 

* * *

"Where's my partner?" Jim's urgent voice got the nurse's attention immediately. 

"And you are?" 

"Detective Ellison. I was here earlier. Why isn't Blair Sandburg in his room?" 

"He's been taken down for another scan. If you'll wait in his room, I'll let Dr. Gaines know you're here." 

"Another scan? Why?" Panic whipped his heart faster. 

"I'll let the doctor explain, detective." 

Simon's hand took Jim's arm and tugged. "Come on, Jim, let's go." 

"But, he's okay, right?" 

"I'm sorry, sir, I honestly can't say. Dr. Gaines should be up shortly." 

Pulling harder, Simon directed Jim down the hallway. Once inside the room, Jim ran his hand over the sheets of Blair's bed. His friend's normal scent tainted with drugs, with antiseptics, but still there underlying everything else in the room. "Something's wrong, Simon. Why are they doing another scan? This can't be good." 

"We don't know that, Jim." 

"He could be bleeding." 

"He could be fine. Let's not buy trouble before we know the facts. Why don't I go get some coffee?" 

Jim crossed his arms, his whole body on alert. "Sure. I'll wait here." As soon as Simon left, he turned to the window, his mind racing back over his medical training from the military. Head trauma carried a whole list of critical categories, none of which he wanted to think about too much at the moment. Shit. 

"Ellison." Drew walked into the room, his face pale as he acknowledged Jim's presence. 

"Marshall." The two men stared at one another, grim and defensive. "Where's Blair?" 

Marshall shuddered as he slumped into a chair by the bed, his head bowed and his hand to his temple. "We were just talking." 

"And?" 

"And he passed out. I called the doctor and he took him for another scan." The normally steady voice shook, the words trembling as much as his hands. 

Jim stepped closer, his own fear balanced with the need to stay controlled. "Did the doctor say anything about what it might be?" 

"Said something about possible edema or bleeding. You probably know more about head injuries than I do. It didn't sound good." 

"It's not good, but it's not necessarily serious, either. Blair's going to be okay." 

"God, I want to believe that." 

"Then believe it. He's tough." 

"Yeah, I know." Drew looked up, his face tight over his bones. "I can't lose him. Not now." 

"You won't." Walking back to the window, Jim touched the clear glass, his fingers soaking in heat from the other side, wanting to smash the surface, to slash the shards against his palm, to pay penance for his failure. 

"Detective Ellison, Mr. Marshall?" 

Jim faced Dr. Gaines, the solemn face almost too painful. "How is he?" 

"Still unconscious and in serious condition. I've moved him to ICU until I'm sure." 

"Sure about what?" 

Gaines stepped into the room, addressing himself equally to both men. "There's a small bleed, but it appears to have stopped on its own. If it has, he should recover with plenty of rest. If not, we'll need to do surgery. We'll have a better picture in the morning. In the meantime, you should probably go home." 

"No. I want to see him." Drew stood up as he spoke, his voice strained. "I know he's unconscious, but I just need to see him." 

"You're not family." 

"But..." 

"I'm sorry, but that's policy." The doctor turned to Jim, his voice a little less formal. "If you know his family, you should contact them." 

Nodding, Jim swallowed hard before he could master the words. "What about me? Can I see him? I'm his medical contact." 

"Just for a few minutes. He's in the neurological unit on the sixth floor." 

"Thank you." 

As Gaines left, Drew sat back down, his shoulders rounded. "I hate this. I should be able to see him." 

"You're right, you should." Their eyes met briefly before Jim added, "Do you need a ride home?" 

"No, I'm staying." 

Simon stepped to the door as he carried two cups of coffee in a paper container. "What's going on?" 

Jim motioned his head toward his friend. "This is Captain Banks. Simon, this is Drew Marshall, Blair's friend." 

"Mr. Marshall, are you all right?" 

"No, not really." Drew got up and walked past Simon, his eyes narrowed and his face drained of color. 

Jim shook his head and raised a hand as Simon started to speak. "Not now, Simon. Blair's in ICU and I'm heading up there. I'll explain on the way." 

Simon put the coffee down and followed right behind him. On the elevator, Jim leaned his head back, his body buzzing with his own fear-based responses. "He's got to be okay." 

"Jim, would you tell me what's going on, please?" 

"We won't know for sure until morning whether he'll need surgery." 

"Brain surgery?" 

"Yeah." 

"Fuck." 

"Yeah." 

"And Marshall?" 

"He's as scared as I am." 

* * *

Jim paced the ICU waiting room while Drew Marshall watched. "Why don't you sit down?" 

"I don't feel like sitting." 

"Suit yourself." Drew shifted again and threw down the PEOPLE magazine and took off his glasses to rub his eyes. 

"You could go home. I'll call if anything happens." 

"I'm not leaving." Adjusting his glasses, Drew leaned back and looked around, the room empty and dimly lit at three A.M. "I take it your captain left." 

"He has to be in court at eight and there's still some paperwork to finish on the arrest." 

"You mean on the men who assaulted Blair." 

"Yeah." Jim took a deep breath and settled into a chair across from Marshall and leaned slightly forward. "I need to tell you some things. I wanted Blair to do it, but I think you have a right to know." 

"Is this about why he's acting like your partner?" 

"Partly. Has Blair ever told you about his dissertation?" 

"Sure. He's working on something to do with tribal warriors." 

"And sentinels." 

Drew met his eyes, the brown almost honey gold in the low light. He frowned and lowered his voice. "Wait a minute. Don't tell me you've got heightened senses?" 

"When I first met Blair, I thought I was going nuts. I kept having these attacks, everything too loud or too bright. Even my clothes hurt. Nothing made any sense. When he explained it, I didn't believe him at first, thought he was on drugs or just crazy. Then he saved my life." 

"Saved your life?" 

"If I focus too hard on one sense, like sight, I lose track of everything else. I did that in front of a garbage truck and Blair knocked me down. Put us both under the damn thing. Ever since then, he's been watching my back." 

Drew shook his head, his face shocked. "You realize this is really hard to believe." 

"Which is one of the reasons I don't tell anyone. Blair's research is confidential. If people found out..." 

"It'd be a media circus." 

"With me as the sideshow freak." 

"God, this makes so much sense now." 

"Blair really cares for you. I don't want his relationship with me to screw up what's going on between you two." 

Swallowing hard, Drew cleared his throat. "Do you have any idea how long he's been obsessed with the idea of sentinels? He's talked about it, about someone like you, since I met him when he was a kid." Tilting his head, his eyes distant, he spoke softly. "I can remember him telling me once that even as a child he had an imaginary partner who could see and hear better than anybody else." He rubbed his head and snorted lightly. "Jesus, Ellison, you're his fucking hero. No wonder you're all he talks about. Fuck." 

"I'm no hero." 

"Maybe not to yourself, but to him, yes, you are." Drew pursed his lips and closed his eyes for a few moments. 

"I don't know about all that. All I know is that he's a good man. If he trusts you, I trust you." 

Meeting Jim's eyes, Drew nodded and finally smiled. "Thank you. I have to admit, I've had a hard time liking you." 

"You haven't been high on my plus list, either." Jim leaned in, his voice even deeper. "You hurt him and you answer to me." 

"I get that." 

"Good. Now, do you want any coffee?" 

"No, I don't drink coffee, but I'll drink some juice if they've got any." 

"I'll ask." 

As Jim stood to go get the drinks, he hesitated and then smiled. "He's awake." 

"What?" 

"Blair's awake. He's bitching about being wired for sound." 

"You can actually hear him?" 

"Oh, yeah. He was a little frantic for a minute, but he's settled down now. Oh, shit." 

"What?" Drew hurried to his side, his body too wired to sit still. 

"He found the catheter." 

"Damn." 

"It's okay. He's calming down and answering the questions. All his vitals are steady." 

"You can tell all that?" 

"Thanks to Blair, yeah." Jim focused his attention on Drew and motioned with his head for the older man to sit down. "Might as well have a seat. It's still going to be a long night." 

"Not as long as before." 

Jim headed off to the coffee machine, his pace faster, his heart lighter, Blair's voice a beacon to his life. 

* * *

"Come on, Jim, you've got to do something. I want to go home." 

Jim smiled, arms crossed, as he leaned against the wall as he watched Blair attack his dessert. "There's a law against assaulting unarmed jello, Chief." 

"So arrest me. Just get me out of this place." 

"It's only been three days. Be thankful you're not sporting a buzz cut." 

Blair put his spoon down and took a deep breath. "You're right, man. I have to admit that whole deal was kind of scary." 

"I hear that." 

Turning his head to face Jim, Blair frowned. "My mom got really upset when I called her." 

"I know." 

"I mean, I'm okay, but she still wanted to come." 

"She's your mom. Of course, she wanted to come." 

"I know, but I hated scaring her like that." 

"She'll be fine. Don't worry about it." 

Blair stared up at the ceiling, his eyes squinted. "I hate hospitals." 

"You should be out by tomorrow. I'll get us some of that pepperoni pizza from Meroni's that you like so much." 

"Sounds good." After a few quiet moments, Blair spoke softly. "We could invite Simon if you want." 

"I know that." Jim stepped to the edge of the bed and leaned on the rail. "Blair, Simon's not moving in if that's what you're worried about." 

"I'm not worried. I just don't want to keep you guys apart." 

"You're not. Simon and I are still working out the details of how we want to do this, but he knows I have my own life and he has his. For now that works for us." 

"I guess I can see that. That's sort of how Drew and I are. We get together, but we still live apart." 

"But Drew wants more, which is why he asked you to move in, right?" 

"I'm not ready for more yet." 

"Have you told him that?" 

"Yeah." Blair pushed the button and raised the head of the bed just a bit more. "He's kind of upset with me right now." 

"Upset? About what?" 

"He wanted me to come home with him while I'm recuperating." 

"And?" 

"I said no." 

Jim wanted to smile, but kept his face serious. "Why?" 

"It's going to sound stupid." 

"Wouldn't be the first time." 

"That's cold, man. The thing is, I still feel pretty lousy." He held up a hand as Jim started to interrupt. "Don't get me wrong. I'm better. My head doesn't feel like somebody's using it for a pinata, but I just want to be home. I like Drew's place, but it's not home." 

"That's not stupid, Chief." 

"It's not?" 

"Nothing's worse than feeling like shit in a strange place. Believe me, I've been there." 

"I'll bet. Peru, huh?" 

"Among other places. 

"So, you know what I'm talking about." 

"This time, yeah." Jim grinned as he teased and then cocked his head. "Drew's on his way up. Guess I'd better head out. Give you two a chance to talk." 

"Thanks, Jim. Tell Simon I said hello, okay?" 

"Tell him yourself. He's going to drop by later on when I come back. Play your cards right, you might even con him in to a couple of sympathy tickets to the Jags game next week. You and Drew could check out the plays on the floor while I press the home court advantage with Simon." 

"Simon give up the Jags for you? Man, you must be dreaming." 

"And if I'm lucky, I won't wake up anytime soon." 

The end 


End file.
